Android 13
by sarahchan1
Summary: Okay....this is all about a (new) android that Piccolo finds all beaten up in the forest, and as the time goes, he seems to develope somethnig deep within his heart called love......(SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/LEMON WARNING!!!)
1. Like you.....

New Page 1

*yawn* Man, I,m currently listening to Green Day, and it's school tomorrow. It's 11:30 PM or something.....Better write this shit quick before my dad comes......

DISCLAIMER: As I,ve said before, I own Piccolos body. He's my slave! *evil laughter* No, I don't but I suuuure wish I did *sigh* But I do own Sakoma! He's so sexy *drools all over the keyboard that causes it to spark* Ouch!

*************************************************

~*Epilouge*~

"Come on Gohan. I know that you can do better than this"

"But please mr. Piccolo! I,m so tired. I haven't got any sleep at all this night for those damn bats. And besides, I,m hungry"

"Then go and eat something. And let it go fast. The sun is about to go down. We can only train for one or two more hours"

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo!" The little boy said, and walked away agaist the big trees, that carried the sweet pink fruits, and the sunset agaist all of it. Colours like light blue, pink and orange filled the sky. For one second, Piccolo turned his head agaist it, and thought that it was beautiful. It hadn't been like this for mouths now, and the colour was a sign of cold weather, he knew it. And he always trusted it. Because he lived in the forest outside of Tokyo all by himself, he was forced to learn all of natures signs to survive. Though he never eated, or slept, it sometimes was a hard struggle for surviving. Many animals lived out there too, good food for his student, Gohan, the young Saiy-jin warrior, and sweet fruits, like the apples or the sweet pink fruit on the high trees, that looked almost like palms.

He closed his eyes, and started to meditate, let himself float away in nothing, to become one with his spirit. A small chanting noice spang from his throat, as he relaxed. It was like all his body's energy concentrated on one spot. No, it was not like powering up, but still it was, in a more relaxing way. He know that by doing this, his fighting power raised for every battle that he fought. 

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan came running towards him, mouth open wide as he yelled. He sounded almost scared

Piccolo opened his eyes in the small shock, and fell flat on his ass. As Gohan came closer, he clenched his teeths, and talked in a hissing tone

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Or I,ll shove something up your ass!"

"But Piccolo, this is important! I found someone and he looks...."

"Oh man, not again! I,ve already told you, don't ever play with dead tourists"

"But Piccolo, he's not a tourist! He looks like...." Gohan said and cleared his throat, to fought back the embarrasment

"Looks like what..? A female? The this 'he' is a girl OK?"

"But it is a he..and he looks like..."

"Like what?" Piccolo was getting really tied of Gohan at he moment.

Gohan couched.

".....Like you"

*****************************************************  
Hahaha....Hope you liked that! It's so thrilling and nervtrashing!! Or is it...? Man, I,m really BAD at this sorta stuff....But please **REVIEW** or I,ll send a rabid Piccolo after you =) *watches Piccolo's eyes roll back kin his head as his mouth starts to foam* See?


	2. Sakoma; Android 13

OK...this is the first chapter of my sucky story.....It takes place before the Saiy-jins arrive, so Gohan is six years old or something........And a review by someone, ( I can't remember...Sorry!) told me that Android 13 was like the other androids, but hey, let's pretend that he is a semi-namek, semi-saiyan....Opps, sorry! Now you'll have to read it ^_~ BTW, this contains a gay lemon scene. Not suitable for children under 13..or wait, let's make it 15 or somethnig o_O (And don't sue me now, I,m a big pervert, I like to write sex! =Þ, and I do know that I,m only 13.....)

*****************************************************************************

~*Ch. 1*~

Piccolo slowly walked over to the spot where Gohan said that the Namekian layed. He saw nothing at the moment.

"Are you sure kid?", he asked Gohan.

"Y-Yes", Gohan said with a trembling voice. It sounded almost like he was going to cry, as his eyes turned shiny in tears. "He looked....like you, but he had hair and all......"

"It can't be possible.....", Piccolo told the scared little boy. He didn't want to sound scared, so he tried to fight it back by asking himself and Gohan that question. But as he got closer to the spot where Gohan said that the Namekian layed, he saw an emerald green body laying among the trees and long grass. The wind swirled dried leaves and grass around the laying body. Piccolo swallowed again, as he was only nine or eight feet from him. He saw his shoulder lenght hair, dark brown and reflected the little daylight that was left

"N-No...I-It can't be!", Piccolo shouted as he got closer, and crouched down next to the Namekian. He let his hand touch his pale green face, and continue up in his silky hair. He wasn't dead, Piccolo could feel his moist breath running through his thin nose, but it was weak. As his eyes examinated the laying body, he saw that he was beat up pretty bad. Bloody tissue was hanging out of big vounds, and his right foot was completly gone. The only thing that was left was a bone pipe, and a big puddle of purple blood. The only thing covered up his privates was a pair of tattered pants, something that probably had been a pair of expensive jeans. Except from that, he was completly naked.

Piccolo grabbed him under his chin, and lifted him up. He didn't react.

"Piccolo, w-what are you doing?", Gohan asked him, hiding behind some bushes.

Gohan closed his eyes as Piccolo slapped the other Namek over his face. He still didn't react.

"LIVE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!", Piccolo yelled and slapped him again. Something that maked the Namek open his eyes.

"WILL YOU STOP IT FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!?", he yelled back, and freed himself from Piccolo's iron grip, but since he couln't stand up without his right foot, he jumped on his left foot three times, and tripped on a small rock, and yelled as he falled on his back. He moaned and twisted in pain, as more leaves and dirt got stuck in his wounds.

Sweatdrops appered on Piccolo's forehead, and he stretched out his hand, to help him up again. But the Namek closed his eyes, and didn't react anymore to anything. In fact, Piccolo kicked him, but he didn't even open his eyes. 

Suddenly, Gohan walked out from the bushes, small steps, still scared, and as he continued to sob, and tried to talk, but his voice cracked as he talked. "W-Who is that?"

"I still don't know. I need to take him to Capsule Corp in Tokyo and help him. I need to find out who he is", Piccolo replied, with stiff lips. The other Namekian's reflection was caught in his eyes, and refused to move._ "He is so beautiful...."_, Piccolo thought to himslelf, as he grabbed him by his waist and chest.

"You'll have to make it here by yourself Gohan", was the last words that rolled from his tounge and into Gohan's ears.

Gohan nodded.

Piccolo flew away, he let his ki float down in his body, to his feets, and he lifted off.

_"Don't worry! I,ll make you fine....Please, don't you dyeing over me....!"_

Piccolo got angry at himself. Why was he thinking these thoughts about a bastard he didn't even know? But still, something deep inside maked him do it. He could have left him in the forest to die, or killed him by himself, but something deep inside him maked him stop. It was the same 'something' that maked him think those things about him. The strange, yet even wonderful feeling streamed through him. The feeling of care, tenderness and love.....But what the hell? He wanted to get rid of it, all of it. The only thing he wanted to care about was himself, and maybe Gohan. Yes, he DID care if Gohan died, he was his one and only friend......But this.....thing? 

_"It is called 'love at first sight, Piccolo...." _His inner mind spoke to him again.

Piccolo shook his head in disbelive. _"I...I can't be feeling these things for him....I-It is not possible."_

_"I love you"_

"N-NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! PLEASE, STOP, WHATEVER YOUR'E DOING!", Piccolo yelled, and to prove it, he let the Namekian drop to the ground. Piccolo took a deep breath as he let his arms and hands relax, he let go of his green skin, and saw him float through the air. As he opened his eyes again, regret filled his mind. What was he doing? That something inside his mind maked him to turn arounf, fly down and pick up him again. Something wasn't right.....

_"Don't worry..."_

"Man, I,m really freaking out now", Piccolo said to himself, and headed straight for Capsule Corp....

~*~*~

"Where did you find him?", Bulma asked, as she examinated the Namek. As she tugged at his pants, more blod started to flow, and she backed away.

"In the forest north of Tokyo", Piccolo replied.

"Oh...okay...", Bulma answered, and contined to exmanite his broken ancle. Piccolo leaned over, and looked at him. He had been unconcious since he found him in the forest, but he was still breathing, and pretty hard for being half dead.

"Hey Piccy, look at this!", Bulma suddenly shouted, turned around and holded something between the tumb and index finger. A small item that looked just like a computer chip. 

"And where the hell did you found that?", Piccolo spat, as he crossed his arms, in his usual position. As he looked at the Namek there was so many feelnigs running inside him, there was all the time, but he didn't want to show them to anyone. Only the people he loved and trusted well, like Gohan. OK, he was only a small child, but so very adorable and still strong for being so young. At this moment, the feelings of sympathie and regret filled his heart. To see him laying right there, on the bench, so beaten up and weak maked him sad. But he only showed the feeling of hate outside. He was pretty pissed off at the moment, actually.

"I found it stuck on his bone" As they both looked at the small computer part, the Namek woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" His voice sounded much Nail's, but a littel more hoarse and low. Piccolo littellaly (Or how the fuck you spell it! I,m a Swede for Kami's sake, I,m **BAD **at english so don't sue me, ok?) flew over to the bench. His voice sounded like sweet music to his ears, hitting his earlobes, eardrum and nerves.

"I saved you before. You was pretty roughed up out there"

"Oh...thanks!" He sounded cheerful, as he looked Piccolo in his eyes.

"You.....you are Piccolo, right?", he finally saidm, after a long moment of silence.

"Yes..", Piccolo slowly replied, and as he said that, Bulma slowly tapped him on his shoulder.

"I,ll go to sleep now, it's actually 11:30 PM....You and the Namek can sleep in the couch....or what the fuck...Sleep where ever you want, but keep away from mom and dad okay? Goodnight!" She said and left the room.

Piccolo sat down on the bench, with his face so near the Nameks face as it could get.

"And now.....Who the fuck are you? And how do you know my name?" Piccolo asked

"I....I can't tell"

"But just tell me your name dammit!"

"I...I don't have a name either.."

Piccolo got really dissapointed ans sad, which turned out in yellings.

"YOU JUST COME HERE, WE TAKE CARE OF YOU AND TRY TO HEAL YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!??? YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

The Namek slowly turned his head down.

"I can't tell you how I am. You wouln't belive me or kill me"

"Come on! It can't be that bad!", Piccolo tried.

The Namek took a deep breath, as he sat up.

"I,m Sakoma, or Android 13"

Piccolo frowned.

"And that means....."

"I am not normal, like you and your female friend. I am created. I am an android"

Piccolo frowned even more and looked a bit confused.

"Doctor Gero created me, he took cells from you and Goku, and merged them into one embryo. And that's me"

"Are you some sorta villian?", Piccolo asked, and he said it almost like it was a joke.

"Yes. I was created to destroy the earth, but I refused, so I was just about to get killed when I escaped"

Piccolo grinned, and started to laugh slightly. Mixed motions filled his mind. He was really in love, and he didn't care what he was, what he came from , or what he wanted, just he loved him back, atleast a little bit. That was why he laughed.

"But why didnt the motherfucker want you then?", he said

Sakoma bowed his head, as he contined to talk.

"I was pure hearted. You know, both you and Goku are. And besides, I am flesh and blood, too weak to fight anyway. I,m a failure"

Piccolo stopped to laugh, his lips took a thin line as he looked Sakoma deep in his eyes, took a deep breath and began to talk softly.

"I belive you Sakoma. And I don't want to kill you either....."

Sakoma smiled, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You are not a failure. Flesh and blood dudes can be pretty strong. Just look at my student Gohan. He get's stronger for every day." , he said as he placed his fingers gently under his chin, and lifted his head up. What he saw really hurted him. Sakoma's eyes shimmered in tears, as they ran down. He was so beautilful to Piccolo. _"This is pure perfection....."_ he thought to himself as Sakoma sobbed.

Sakoma couln't hold it anymore, Piccolo was so sexy in hs eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around him in an united embrace. Piccolo closed his eyes and kissed him back. It was just like someone stoped the time in that moment, everything was so perfect. Piccolo felt that 'something' inside his heart open up as he touched Sakomas naked skin, feeling every skin curve, every muscle, and his brown hair down to his shoulders. Piccolo felt Sakomas moist and warm breath in his neck, and the gentle touch of his warm and slighlty cracked lips travelling upwards, against his own lips. Piccolo gasped in desire as Sakomas lips reached his. It was like something stabbed him in his stomach pit, as Sakomas upper lip touched his, and then the other lip. Piccolo took the advantage of sticking his tounge into Sakomas mouth, and he did, exploring and probing every inch of his mouth. Sakoma did the same, and as he did that, Piccolo felt an uncomtable tighten in his lower abdomen. Like something wanted to get out of his pants, it felt wonderful, but yet strange, and as Sakomas hand travelled down to that area, Piccolo broke the kiss, and moaned. He couln't help it, he didn't feel like himself anymore....

Before he knew it, Sakoma ripped his belt off, revealing his sweaty muscular chest and his rock hard pink washboard stomach, as he took his tank top of.

Small cries of passion sprang from his throat, as Sakoma's hands started to explore the upper part of his body, and at the same time kissing and licking him all over. This was too much for him, he screamed in pleasure.

"D-Do you want me to stop?" This was as embarrasing for Sakoma as it was for Piccolo.

"NO.......PLEASE......CONTINUE....NOW", Piccolo screamed, almost an a chanting way.

Sakoma dived right onto him, as he removes his pants, revealing his big, stiff, swollen, green manshood.

Piccolo gasped as the cold air got in touch with his warm male organ.

Sakoma began kissing it, the top of it, as he moved his hands all over the upper part of his body and his groin and thigs.

Piccolo screamed even louder. _"Why is he doing this.....? He can't...love me. Or maybe, he can. Why would his touchings be so soft, his kisses and licking so gentle..?"_, he thought to himself, but there was a moment when he couln't think anymore. Sakoma locked his lips around the head of it, and started to usck as hard as he could. Piccolo turned and twisted. He was going nuts, he couln't get enough if it. Sakoma sucked even faster and harder, and as he did that, Piccolo screamed even louder.

Suddenly something, a human voice was caught up by Piccolo's sensitive ears.

"S..stop it..", he said slowly, fighting back all the excitement inside of him, so he wouln't scream.

Sakoma slowly let go with his mouth. 

"L-Listen."., Piccolo said

Sakoma twisted his ears a bit, and herad it too.

"What's going on in here? I can't sleep, and I thought I heard a man chanting or screamnig.."

"Bulmas mother!", Sakoma and Piccolo said in teh exact same moment, and they tried to hide so good as they could behind the couch.

Piccolo heard the door open up wide, as the light from inside spread in the dark small room.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?"

"Now you shut up or I'll kill you!", Piccolo hissed. Sakoma teased him by placing his hand over his throbbing erection.

"Oh...I guess I was wrong.....", Bulmas mother said as she closed the door and locked it from the outside.

As soon as Sakoma heard the noice of the key card, he continued to suck Piccolo. He screamed his name, and Piccolo gave Sakoma a blowjob too, and he screamed his name. The two lovers fell asleep on the couch, exhausted.

_"He is pure perfection...."_, Piccolo thought to himself before he fell asleep with Sakoma almost on top of him. 

************************************************************************  
I know, I know.......that sucked. But I got kinda proud of the grammar in this episode ^_^ Oh, and I know that you're gonna gimme reviews and say "Piccolo is a Namek. He dosen't have a manshood" BUT HE DOES!!! I am a witness! No, just kidding!c But how the fuck would he have sex anyway, I mean, poor guy, he dosen't have a sex life. _ Well, when I think of it, I kinda know why Piccolo is pissed all the time...I mean...*lol* =^..^= Poor, poor guy! *lol* Oh well, gimme a review pleez and no flamings =Þ


End file.
